<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shooting Shots by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521908">Shooting Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008'>Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connie &amp; Sonny [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Connie Falconeri and Sonny Corinthos Drabble book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonny Corinthos/Kate Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connie &amp; Sonny [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shooting Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drabble one- Tears<br/>Sonny’s POV<br/>“Hello?” I grumbled answering the phone turning on my side, blinking awake.<br/>“I’m sorry it’s so late-“I heard a weak voice clear their throat, tears evident.<br/>“Connie? What’s wrong?” I sat up in bed, maybe we weren’t together anymore but that didn’t make her any less important to me.<br/>“I don’t know where I’m at. I had this Crimson event and Sonny-it was a disaster! I just walked out and now I have no clue where I’m at.” Connie gave a desperate sigh, just her luck. Right?<br/>“You walked out on you’re own event?” Sonny cocked his head to one side in disbelief.<br/>“I’ve been doing a lot of things that I wouldn’t normally do, Sonny.” She rolled her eyes, men seriously focused on the smallest problems.<br/>“Can you see a street sign? Landmarks? Trees?” Sonny prompted rising from his bed and stumbling in the dark to find some clothes.<br/>“No street signs...I can tell it’s a rough neighborhood.” Connie sighs.<br/>“That’s not really helping me, Connie.” He says, rolling his eyes.<br/>“I think I know where you’re at, just stay on the phone with me.” He said before she could start arguing with him.<br/>“Okay.” Was all she said. Soon enough Sonny’s limo pulled up to where she stood on the sidewalk.<br/>“Thank you.” Connie says as he held the door open for her.<br/>“No problem but, try not to wander the streets. It’s not safe out here.” He sighed.<br/>“I’m aware, it’s not like I set out to be you’re damsel in distress. I’m not Carly.” Connie hated even saying her name, the bitch completely disgusted her.<br/>“Goodnight, Connie.” He said deciding against arguing with her as he let her off at her apartment.<br/>“Goodbye, Sonny.” With that she was gone...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>